The Making of the Second Rosario+Vampire Trilogy
The Making of the Second Rosario+Vampire Trilogy is a making-of novel by Emma Watson and her brother Alex that was written as a journal during the shoot and published by Hyperion Books. It chronicles production on the second Rosario+Vampire trilogy. Synopsis The story starts when Emma takes her brother Alex to a screening of the first Rosario+Vampire film. Alex asks her if he can have a part in a later installment. Emma says she'll see what she can do. Later, during pre-production for the second trilogy, Emma informs her actor friend Rupert Grint (who serves as a cameraman on the film series) that she's seeking a role for Alex to play. Rupert jokingly suggests Alex play Kokoa Shuzen, and Emma takes it seriously. Two weeks before production begins, Emma showed Alex his trailer. When he found a women's wardrobe inside, he thought he'd be sharing the trailer with a woman. He quickly learns that the wardrobe is for him and that the part he got was Kokoa. He decides to stay on. Ten days before the shoot, Alex gets his DNA enhancement injection. Emma holds his hand while the injection takes place. When it's over, Alex feels much stronger, faster, and powerful than ever before. The shoot begins. Emma goes alone, since Alex is not due for a couple of days. When his big day is about to come, Emma emails him to tell him that tomorrow would be his first day on the set. The big day arrives. Alex teleports to the Disney Studios at Burbank, where Emma has his costume ready. Alex gets into costume, and Emma returns with his wig and makeup. She then introduces him to the rest of the main cast. Breck Bruns is at first unbelieving that a grown man could play a first-year high school girl, but Emma is sure she made the right choice. She tells Alex to use his normal voice on camera at all times and that she'll dub his voice in post-production. When Breck asks what'll happen if he talks over anyone, Emma replies that she'll let them re-record their lines during ADR dubbing. Alex's first day on the set goes well, and Emma tells him he did a good job. Kay Panabaker (who had just changed out of costume after the day's shoot ended) offers to give him daily classic dance lessons, and Alex agrees. Emma volunteers to capture each lesson on her camcorder, and Kay says she doesn't have a problem with it. After the first ballet lesson for Alex is over, everyone returns home for the day. Shooting continues for several months (as do Alex's lessons) at the Disney Studios. By the end of the summer, Kay and Alex had finished the choreography for his solo dance recital, and Emma and Kay finished the setlist that will sound from Emma's iPod at the time of the recital. The first song, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, retains its original choreography by Lev Ivanov, and Kay and Alex created dance numbers to the rest of the songs on the setlist. After the final scene of the trilogy is shot, cast and crew alike watch Alex's recital at the nearby auditorium in the studio (and Emma captures the whole thing in 3D using the Fusion Camera System while controlling her iPod setlist from her seat in the front row), and they enjoy it. Afterward, Emma holds a banquet for the cast and expresses her hopes that they will get together again for another trilogy.